


possess

by lostxions (frosmxths)



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Crying, Dry Orgasm, Exhaustion, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessiveness, Power Dynamic Play, Riding, extremely messy sex, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosmxths/pseuds/lostxions
Summary: He loves feeling like Hwanwoong ishis—his to take and mark as he pleases, his to kiss better and pull apart—his to bite and his to hold, his, hishis—Hwanwoong is Dongju’s and Dongju is Hwanwoong’s.They belong to each other like that, and it’s one of Dongju’s favourite things in the world.
Relationships: Son Dongju | Xion/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 24





	possess

**Author's Note:**

> Healthy Posessiveness is the key point here unhealthy possessiveness leave my home anyway i just think hot
> 
> pain kink is lowkey highkey because its Me same with the power play
> 
> this is.. surprisingly fluffyyeah u know how i am

One of Dongju’s favourite things in the world is to possess—to mark things as his and to take—to have people’s attention and love, to remember they love him and he loves them, to bite and scratch at skin until there are _marks_ —marks he can run his fingers over, marks he can stare at in the mirror and in others’ skin—marks he can kiss and remember as his his _his—_

He loves feeling like Hwanwoong is _his_ —his to take and mark as he pleases, his to kiss better and pull apart—his to bite and his to hold, his, his _his—_

Hwanwoong is Dongju’s and Dongju is Hwanwoong’s.

They belong to each other like that, and it’s one of Dongju’s favourite things in the world.

They belong to each other like that, so Hwanwoong lets him take—lets Dongju’s hands pin down his arms with his head thrown back and body lax—lets Dongju bite at his throat without a care, leave little marks in shades of red and purple—lets him leave little marks of teeth and nails all over Hwanwoong’s skin as Dongju fucks into him, pace clumsy and fast and yet so perfect perfect _perfect—_

“Dongju” a whine, Hwanwoong’s lips parted as he throws his head back—rolls his hips with Dongju’s thrusts and eyes shut _tight—_ “Dongju Dongju _Dongju—”_ and _god—god_ Dongju loves this, loves seeing Hwanwoong come undone with Dongju’s name on his lips and spit and tears on his face—loves feeling him tense up and unwind, head thrown back and neck marked all pretty, body shaking as he cries, wraps his legs around Dongju so _so_ much closer closer _closer—_

“Woongie?” with another sharp thrust, with nails digging into Hwanwoong’s skin— “What is it?”

“Close— ‘m close” and another whine—a moan when Dongju moves his hips in _just_ the right way— “Want—want a kiss” and _god_ who’s Dongju to deny him—to deny Hwanwoong anything he asks for— _begs_ for—from Dongju and Dongju alone—

This, too, is his—Hwanwoong’s vulnerability, the way he gives gives _gives—_ lets Dongju fuck him and toss him around as he pleases, lets Dongju mark and stain—lets Dongju tease him and overpower—this, too, is Dongju’s and Dongju’s alone—

Only Dongju gets to see him like this, pliant and quiet as he takes—only Dongju gets to kiss him like this, fucked out and needy and craving so _so_ much—

Only Dongju. Only him. Hwanwoong’s only _his—_

Only Dongju gets to watch him come undone, untouched and needy and so _so_ loud—beautiful moans and cries from pretty lips as Dongju fucks him through his orgasm—fucks him hard as Hwanwoong spills pretty white over their skin, over Dongju’s shirt he’s wearing and over Hwanwoong’s shirt that _Dongju’s_ wearing—fucks him until Hwanwoong’s crying and so so _beautiful,_ still taking Dongju in so perfect, so pretty—letting himself be taken apart until it all hurts hurts _hurts—_

Dongju doesn’t even _care_ that _he’s_ already come once—doesn’t care that he’s already fucked his cum into Hwanwoong as they kissed and bit at skin—doesn’t care that his senses all burn burn _burn_ as he spills again, stains Hwanwoong further _further_ as he bites at his neck and shoulder—

He doesn’t care that it’s all overwhelming—all he cares about is that Hwanwoong is his, that he wants him— _needs_ him—all he cares about is marking Hwanwoong up with everything _his_ until Dongju can’t move anymore—

So, he doesn’t pull out, only breathes heavy against Hwanwoong’s neck, listens to the way Hwanwoong breathes—all fucked out and unsteady—kisses against bite marks, necklace he gave Hwanwoong cool against his lips—

“No fair” Hwanwoong’s voice is weak, arms pulling under Dongju’s hold and lips in a pout. “I can’t—can’t touch you like this” and Dongju laughs, bites at reddened skin _hard—_ pulls a pretty whine out of Hwanwoong before letting go of his wrists.

“There” Dongju leans back, sits up on his knees and lets his hand fall to Hwanwoong’s thighs. “You can now”

“You’re far now” a huff, Hwanwoong’s arms stretching up and above him—up in the air before he drops them again, hands by the sides of his head and a playful smile in place. “Don’t wanna move”

“I don’t wanna move either” a pout, Dongju’s hands running patterns on Hwanwoong’s skin—patterns over cum that’s staining his thighs and over lube that’s spilled everywhere—wet patterns on Hwanwoong’s skin that have him shivering as he arches into the touch and sighs pretty _pretty—_ “What to do”

“C’mere” and Dongju follows, gives a weak thrust as he takes Hwanwoong’s lips again—feels Hwanwoong’s arms wrap around his neck at the same time Hwanwoong bites—feels nails that dig into his back at the same time Hwanwoong gives a weak roll of his hips, a muffled moan against Dongju’s lips—

“You’re so needy” a quick thrust—something shallow that has Hwanwoong hissing with need, thighs tensing up around Dongju and a hand flying to Dongju’s hair—pulling on it in a way that’s so _good,_ pain delicious as it runs down Dongju’s spine and limbs—delicious together with overstimulation as he fucks into Hwanwoong again, again, again—

“Dongju—Dongju, baby, _fuck—”_ mess of words against Dongju’s lips, against skin in hot _hot_ breathing and teary eyes. Dongju gives him a hum, quiet acknowledgement as he picks up the pace—fucks Hwanwoong just a little faster as he feels himself grow hard again—

Hwanwoong moans _loud—_ clings to Dongju with spit-slick lips and tears—clings to Dongju and into his touches, into the pain pain _pain_ of teeth against his skin and being fucked again again _again—_

“Please—please please _please_ let me— _Dongju_ —” a choked scream as Dongju hits just _right_ , hands clinging so much harder as his breathing quickens and _fuck— “_ let me—let me ride you let me—” and he breaks off again, matches Dongju’s pace noisy noisy and _wet—_ sound of everything loud _loud_ echo that makes Dongju want to take take _take more—_

“Are you sure?” worried, even if his pace doesn’t relent—even if he keeps fucking Hwanwoong as he falls back and twists his hands on the bedsheets—even if he takes hold of Hwanwoong’s hips so hard they might _bruise—_

“Yes” so breathy—so _gone_ and so so _pretty—_ pretty as he reaches out to pull on the shirt Dongju’s wearing—pretty as he pushes pushes _pushes_ until Dongju’s on his back, Hwanwoong straddling him as he kisses him again again again—

Pretty pretty—so pretty—everything about Hwanwoong is just so _so_ pretty and it’s all all _his—_

Hwanwoong sinks back on Dongju’s cock without warning or care—knocks the wind out of both of them as he bottoms out, hands clawing under Dongju’s shirt and _his_ shirt (Dongju’s—the one Hwanwoong’s wearing—the one Hwanwoong stole because it smelt like Dongju and he wanted wanted _wanted—needed_ Dongju so so _much)_ falling pretty on his thighs and cock, necklace pretty _pretty_ so so _pretty_ against the exposed skin of Hwanwoong’s collarbones and neck, matching earrings shiny on his ears and pretty blue chain so _mesmerising—_

“Love you” it leaves Dongju’s lips without thought— breathless and quiet before Hwanwoong leans down for a kiss, one that’s teeth on skin and lips and drool that drips _drips_ down their skin—a kiss with a whine and a bite—a kiss that turns to hot hot _hot_ skin on skin and slick with spit as Hwanwoong moves down _down—_ bites at Dongju’s jaw and neck _hard,_ tongue to skin as he rolls his hips and sinks sink _sinks—_

“Love you” hands on Dongju’s chest as Hwanwoong pushes himself up, sits on Dongju’s cock with hazy eyes and trembling limbs—with a stream of drool down his chin and red red _red_ on his neck— “too” in another breath, together with Hwanwoong rising and falling _fast—_ a moan as he takes takes _takes and_ fuck— _fuck_ is Dongju so gone and so needy and _so—_

Hwanwoong takes one of his hands, nails to the back of it as their fingers intertwine tight _tight—_ and Dongju lets the other settle on Hwanwoong’s hip, pressure steady and _bruising—_ as bruising as every movement of Hwanwoong’s hips, as painful as everything _everything_ that overwhelms overwhelms _overwhelms and—_

Hwanwoong tightens around him again, takes everything in with parted lips and shaking limbs—lets Dongju spill inside him again and rides it all out as he comes too, messy on their clothes and messy on skin and and _and—_

And this Hwanwoong’s all _his—_ all Dongju’s as he collapses on Dongju’s chest but won’t stop yet—all need and want and _lust_ in his eyes for Dongju and Dongju alone—pretty jewellery that adorns him all Dongju’s choice—pretty marks and scratches and clothes—pretty tears and drool and white that stains stains _stains and—_ it’s all Dongju’s, only Dongju’s—

Hwanwoong is only Dongju’s—

“Baby” Hwanwoong’s panting, tense—shivers as he pushes himself up, everything shaky as he focuses on nothing and takes Dongju’s lips— kisses him with tongue and teeth and _messy—_ “Please please _please I—_ I want—fuck—” and they kiss again, Hwanwoong’s words swallowed and lost—Hwanwoong’s lips to Dongju’s neck as he lets Dongju’s cock slip out, whines against skin and clings _clings—_

“What do you—” and Dongju’s voice is _hoarse,_ hoarse and fucked out and so fucking _happy—_ happy even if everything hurts—even if it’s hard to move and he’s tired tired _so tired—_

“Your fingers—please” needy, quiet—Dongju feels it in his chest, feels it down his limbs and up to his throat as he kisses Hwanwoong again—everything painful and noisy and so so _messy_ as he gets Hwanwoong on his back, feels his everything _ache_ as he gets himself to sit up and against the wall—

And _fuck—_ he’s so tired—so tired and it hurts but it’s all so _good—_ good because this is still all _his—_ the pain and exhaustion and stains on his body are all all _all_ proof—proof that he belongs to Hwanwoong as much as Hwanwoong belongs to him—proof that he has Hwanwoong and Hwanwoong has him and proof proof _proof_ that this love is his—theirs—and no one else’s.

He gets Hwanwoong on his lap somehow, both their eyes burning with tears as they kiss again—again—kiss until Hwanwoong’s whining pretty and tired—kiss as Hwanwoong ruts against Dongju’s thigh and Dongju’s kisses at his necklace—kisses around pretty earrings and holds Hwanwoong close—

He gets the lube from the bed—pours it on his fingers even if they don’t _need_ it, even if Hwanwoong’s everything is already slick and he has cum and lube running down his thighs, all stretched out and pretty and Dongju’s to wreck—

They don’t _need_ it—but they _want_ it—the way it drips on skin, stains and mixes and marks marks _marks them—_ another proof that they’re here, together—another proof that they belong to each _other—_

Hwanwoong’s hands go to Dongju’s hair—arms around his neck as he pushes himself closer, up on his knees so it’s easier—easier for Dongju’s fingers to fuck him and pull him apart again—

And that’s exactly what Dongju does—goes slow because he _can—_ starts with one finger he moves and crooks in the mess mess _mess_ of everything—the mess of his own cum that he continues to fuck into Hwanwoong—mess of lube and so _so much_ as he pushes in another finger, whines of _tired_ and _pain_ from his throat even as he picks up the pace, crooks his fingers how he _knows_ Hwanwoong likes, scissors him open in a way that’s so _so gross—_ gross in its feel and its sound but so fucking _perfect—_

“Dongju” and Dongju can hear Hwanwoong’s heartbeat—can hear his breathing and can feel his warmth and movements and— “Fuck— _fuck_ —baby, your fingers—so good—shit” and Hwanwoong’s so _noisy,_ noisy even as he just lets Dongju fuck him—keeps still and simply _takes,_ takes Dongju’s pace and movements that push and _pull_ , pliant and so _so lovely—_

“Gonna—again—gonna come again, please” Dongju leans in for a kiss, swallows Hwanwoong’s words with sleepy whines and three fingers in him—bites at his lip at the same time he thrusts in and Hwanwoong comes undone, spills almost _nothing_ over both of them as he cries—

And it’s not _enough—_ Dongju knows—knows that when Hwanwoong’s like this he just won’t _stop,_ not until he’s empty and it’s too painful to withstand—not until Dongju has him fucked out and on his back, legs spread open as he fingers him hard and fast, pretty noises from Hwanwoong’s lips as he comes untouched again—comes dry and painful and—

And that’s where they are right now—with Dongju’s lips to Hwanwoong’s neck, with nonsense words from Hwanwoong’s throat—with a pace that’s bruising and painful and yet brings so _so much_ pleasure— a pace that has Hwanwoong taking and pushed back back _back_ on the bed, body limp as he’s fucked into over and over until—

“Gonna— Dongju Dongju _Dongju”_ hands twisting on the bedsheets, dick red and painful _painful_ and— “Please please please—fuck— more please _please”_

And Dongju bites down on exposed collarbones—bites down hard enough to draw _blood—_ hard enough for Hwanwoong to let out a _cry,_ a wrecking sob as he comes dry and _stills,_ eyes unseeing and everything twitching so _so much—_

And Hwanwoong’s just so lovely like this—so lovely with cum and lube spilling out of him and all over his thighs—so lovely as he breathes heavily, hands on his sides and still _still_ with pretty jewellery and Dongju’s shirt—so fucking _lovely_ with tears and drool on his face, hair dishevelled and sweaty and so so _gone—_

So lovely with his neck and shoulders all red and purple—lovely with hips and thighs red and almost bruising—lovely _lovely_ with Dongju’s name on his lips and scratches on his arms and hands from careless nails and so so much _love_.

“Hwanwoong” Dongju’s hands to his bangs, pushing back pretty white and blue with care. “Stay up” he tucks Hwanwoong’s hair behind his ear, drags his own arms to _move_ as he cups Hwanwoong’s cheeks. “Hyung, hey”

Hwanwoong only whines, eyes glassy and unfocused as he leans into Dongju’s touch, nuzzles against his hand with laboured breathing.

“We gotta clean up” a hand up to Hwanwoong’s hair again, a little hum of affirmation from Hwanwoong’s throat—Dongju can’t help smiling, lovesick and tired as he kisses Hwanwoong again. “Come on” a playful whine against his lips, another kiss. “We’re both nasty, get up”

“I’m sleepy” a whine, eyes shut tight as Hwanwoong frowns and nuzzles against Dongju’s cheek— “don’t wanna”

“Don’t care” with a playful pinch to Hwanwoong’s cheek—Hwanwoong whines, eyes open in a weak glare, unfocused and lost until he catches Dongju’s eyes. “Get up”

“No” a pout, eyes soft even so—glare forgotten and left behind—eyes so soft as he looks at Dongju like he’s everything in the world.

It kind of makes Dongju cry—dried up tears on his face burning again as he complains, hands to Hwanwoong’s hair and face and nonsense on their lips—a kiss with a bite and two and then three—a bite with a kiss and falling in love—

“I’ll cuddle you when we’re clean” and Hwanwoong sighs, playful and sleepy, smiles as he nods and falls over Dongju—hands held together as he lets himself be pulled, lets Dongju take him, kiss at bite marks and bruises as they clean up—

“Dongju” while sitting over messy bedsheets and wrapped in a blue towel—Dongju turns to him with a tilt of his head, a hand to Hwanwoong’s cheek—

“What?” tired—breathy and a little silly as Hwanwoong kisses at his palm, leans into Dongju’s touch with a smile.

“Wanna wear your clothes” a smile with pretty teeth and pretty eyes—a smile Dongju kisses with a laugh of his own—a smile Dongju treasures as he mumbles out an _okay—_

And then they’re holding hands a second—and then Hwanwoong’s complaining as he throws on a shirt and sweater from Dongju—a pair of too big sweatpants that he almost trips on as he walks half asleep, laugh on his lips as he catches himself on Dongju’s back.

Dongju takes some of Hwanwoong’s clothes, too, takes a long-sleeved shirt and comfortable pants to wear—turns back to Hwanwoong just as he’s putting on the necklace again, pretty blue ring on his finger reflecting light as he yawns—pretty blue ring that mirrors Dongju’s own, slipped on after showering and while Hwanwoong wasn’t looking—

Another little proof, another little sign—another little reminder of being in love—another little reminder of being _his,_ of being Hwanwoong’s until the end—of Hwanwoong being his when they kiss and hold hands, rings a mirror of pretty contrast that makes Hwanwoong laugh—pretty and sweet and Dongju’s alone—

They manage to clean up the bed enough, change the bedsheets like they always have to when they get like this—little complaints and grunts as everything aches with movement—overtaking lethargy that has them crawling under the sheets, Dongju’s face to Hwanwoong’s neck, fingers running over pretty pretty bite marks and bruised skin—

“Dongju” sleepy, quiet and cute as Hwanwoong nuzzles against Dongju’s hair and kisses at the crown of his head—hands tangled in clothes and bedsheets and legs warm _warm_ together— “Love you”

And Dongju’s not good at saying things—not good at replying and speaking his love—so he gives a little laugh, a kiss to a bitemark and a hand to Hwanwoong’s chest—

And against the sound of nothing and the breath of sleep, he leans in close with an _I love you, too._

**Author's Note:**

> this i also wrote like a month ago here u go im releasing it ot the world i hope it doenst have many typos ill cry also please let me knw if i missed any tags this was like. a drabble.. squints. or well was meant to be
> 
> [main twt](https://twitter.com/frosmxths)
> 
> [nsfw twt](https://twitter.com/moonr_vn)


End file.
